


[Podfic] Homefront

by watery_weasel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, Drunkenness, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Psychological Trauma, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_weasel/pseuds/watery_weasel
Summary: Steve Rogers is a capable leader, a kind and cheerful man, a good friend, a strong role model, and a loyal soldier. He's also teetering on the edge of suicide.





	[Podfic] Homefront

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homefront](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520775) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> This podfic gave me fits for no other reason than I guess it just wanted to be difficult from start to finish. What you're listening to here was actually the 3rd recording of this fic I did. After the first one cut recording after about 5 minutes and the second was unusable. 
> 
> I've always wanted to record this fic as it's a story that has stayed with me even as I've grown as a fan. One of the first fics I saw and read that dealt with Steve's Depression (which always seemed very clear to me in his portrayal in the MCU) and it dates back to a time in fandom where it was mostly an under discussed topic re: Steve Rogers. I've re-read it several times since just to remind myself why I like it. I'm so glad Podfic Big Bang finally gave me a great excuse to turn it into a podfic. 
> 
> Many thanks to [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart) for the cover art, and eternal gratitude to Copperbadge both for writing the fic and having an open transformative works policy.

**Title:** Homefront

**Author:** Copperbadge

**Reader:** Wateryweasel

**Length:** 1:25:05

[[S T R E A M]](http://wateryweasel.parakaproductions.com/audiofic/homefront\(final\).mp3)

[[T E X T]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520775)

[{D O W N L O A D}](https://www.sendspace.com/file/csh83j)


End file.
